


Tension.

by Spacemadre



Series: Drabbles For Gabriella Reyes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabby is gabe's daughter, Gabriella's mother thats who, Gen, Like who the fuck slaps their child, Not to graphic but her mom backhands her basically, Ya gabby's mom is a fuckin dick, i still don't know how tagging works aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemadre/pseuds/Spacemadre
Summary: Genoveva isin't exactly welcoming to Gabriella moving in with Gabriel, Gabriella doesn't really give a shit what her mother thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations are with the end note my dudes.

“I don’t care what you think _mother_ ” Gabriella hissed out as she was packing clothes ignoring her mother’s ranting over another stupid argument. “Living with gabriel is the worst mistake you could ever make gabriella you know that!” The older woman yelled making gabriella turn around with a glare. “No living with you is the worst mistake i’ve ever made. Living with my dad is the best decision i’ve ever made. Go back to special ops i’m sure they would love to have you back _Genoveva_ ”

Genoveva in return to Gabriella’s response moved up to slap her across the face making Gabriella step back in pain. She ignored the pain moving up to her mother before the door opened as jesse walked through stopping at the tension in the room.  “Everythin alright here?” he spoke looking at Gabriella whose cheek was red and a small bruise forming. “Fine jesse let's go” she mumbled pushing past her mother, duffle bag thrown over shoulder. Genoveva’s  hand shot out to grab Gabriella’s upper arm making her stop. “ _You go with your father you don’t come back ever”_  

Gabriella moved to get in her mother’s face before responding with a cold  voice “ _I don’t plan on ever coming back”_ Yanking her arm from her mother’s grasp she moved out the door with jesse following her. “Don’t jesse i’m fine” was her response when she saw his mouth open. He gave her a nod before they moved to get on the plane where her dad was waiting for them. She saw his eyes move to her cheek that now has bruised with a frown. “Hola papá” Gabriella spoke as they hugged. Gabriel Moved her back, and tilted her head to the side where her mom backhanded her.  

“que pasó” Her father spoke making her move from his grasp before shaking her head. “Sólo una pequeña discusión con mamá, ella no quiere que viva contigo”  Gabriel gave a frown “Tu madre te golpeó por eso.” He spoke making gabriella nod looking out the window has the plane began to move. “Si papá, No te preocupes por eso” She mumbled as her father gave a sigh before nodding but giving a small smile towards her “Me alegro de que hayas decidido vivir conmigo novio, soy mucho más divertido que tu madre” He joked making her laugh a bit before nodding. Gabriella moved to rest her head on his shoulder before falling asleep forgetting the argument she shared with her mother.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer i used google translate for the spanish parts bc i don't know spanish that well so:  
> que pasó- What Happened  
> Sólo una pequeña discusión con mamá, ella no quiere que viva contigo- Just a small argument with mom, she doesn't want me to live with you  
> Tu madre te golpeó por eso- You're Mother hit you for that  
> Si papá, No te preocupes por eso- Yes dad, don't worry about it  
> Me alegro de que hayas decidido vivir conmigo novio, soy mucho más divertido que tu madre- I'm glad you decided to live with me sweetheart,I'm much more fun than your mother


End file.
